stargate_rpg_conversionfandomcom-20200214-history
Marines
While concerned almost exclusively with shipboard security service and amphibious warfare in its formative years, the Marine Corps has evolved to fill a unique, multi-purpose role within the modern United States military. It is mainly used as an immediate resource of troops that can be deployed immediately to any part of the world. The Marines do not win wars by themselves. Their mission is to hold an area until the heavy reinforcements (e.g. the U.S. Army) arrive. In Operation Iraqi Freedom Marines were deployed first while Army units organized themselves. Both the Marine Corps and the United States Navy fall under the umbrella of the Department of the Navy. While organizationally separate forces, the two services work closely together. The Marine Corps is the second smallest of the five branches of the United States armed forces. Only the United States Coast Guard, part of the Department of Homeland Security, is smaller. The Marine Corps serves as a versatile combat element, and is adapted to a wide variety of combat operations. The Marine Corps was initially composed of infantry combat forces serving aboard naval vessels, responsible for security of the ship, its captain and officers, offensive and defensive combat during boarding actions, by acting as sharpshooters, and carrying out amphibious assaults. Involvement in the Stargate Program The Marines are used as backup teams when things get hot for the Stargate Offworld teams. Where the Air Force teams are concerned with Exploration, the Marine Teams are ready combat units until the Army can be deployed through the Stargate. The SGC draws on the resources from the best and the toughest of this branch of the Military. RPG Specialities Force Reconnaissance The Force Reconnaissance companies (FORECON), also known as Force Recon, (0358) are one of the United States Marine Corps's special operations capable forces (SOC) that provide essential elements of military intelligence to the command element of the Marine Air-Ground Task Force (MAGTF); supporting their task force commanders, and their subordinate operating units of the Fleet Marine Force (FMF). Historically, the Force Recon companies, detachments and platoons performed both deep reconnaissance and direct action (DA) operations. Some missions are now shared by the Marine Special Operations Teams (MSOT), due to the establishment of the U.S. Marine Special Operations Command (MARSOC) in 2006. MARSOC was formed from Force Recon's direct action platoons, and now are capable of performing many of the same mission sets for USSOCOM. This dual existence now allows the FORECON companies to focus on excelling in their primary intelligence-gathering mission, as well as the VBSS (Visit Board Search and Seizure) side of the specialized raid mission. FORECON is responsible for operating independently behind enemy lines performing unconventional special operations, in support of conventional warfare. The unit's various methods of airborne, heliborne, submarine and waterborne insertions and extractions are similar to those of the Navy SEALs, Army Special Forces, United States Army Rangers, or Air Force Combat Controllers, although Force Recon's missions and tasks do differ slightly with a focus on primarily supporting Marine expeditionary and amphibious operations. Specialty Traits *'Marine Scout:' +2 bonus with Surveillance and Swim Checks. This increases by +1 every 4 levels. *'Scout's Pay:' Force Recon personnel may choose to be paid with an officer's pay grade or an enlisted pay grade. *'Tracker:' A Force Recon team member gains the Track feat for free. Marine Officer Marine Officers are put in charge of Marine Based Stargate teams. They often receive special field training and are prepared for all eventualities. Many officers of the Marine Corps are trained to be especially in tune with the tide of battle and are often trained to make crack decisions in the heat of battle. Specialty Traits *'Action before Thought:' Marine Officers have a +2 bonus to Intiative checks. This rises by +1 every 4 levels. *'Officer Pay: '''Marine officers are paid according to an officer's pay. *'Bag of Tricks:' Marine officers gain one Gear feat for free. Marine Enlisted Recruit The SGC often uses Marines as it's defensive forces. However, reliable and highly valued soldiers fill the ranks of the heavy combat teams. These recruits serve in offensive strike teams against alien incursion or against alien bases that are heavily defended. Specialty Traits *'Tough: A Stargate Marine receives +4 hp to reflect their hard training. They gain +1 hp every four levels thereafter as their body becomes tougher over time. *'''Enlisted Pay: Marine recruits receive the enlisted pay grade. *'Strong Temperance:' A Stargate marine receives the Iron Will feat for free. Marine Technician Marine technicians are called upon to evaluate alien weaponry. Like the civilian scientists that the SGC uses, the Marine technicians assigned to the SGC would constantly seek out new technologies in order to counteract them or adapt them for use with the U.S. Government. Marine technicians are often called in to evaluate the threat of alien weapons technology as well. Specialty Traits *'Gear Monkey:' Marine Technicians receive a +2 bonus to all Craft and Mechanics checks. This increases by +1 every four levels. *'Technician's Pay:' A marine technician may choose an officer's pay grade or an enlisted pay grade. *'Grease Monkey:' Ostensibly enough, the Marine Technician receives the Grease Monkey feat for free. Category:Macro-Specialties